A bottle can be conveniently used with an accessory, such as with a paper towel for cleaning or with a bottle opener to open a bottle. Often the bottle can be used with an accessory by carrying the bottle and the accessory separately or with an accessory housing unit coupled to a customized bottle. In certain circumstances, a person may want to use a spray bottle in conjunction with a towel or wipe to dampen and dry a surface without constantly needing to find a clean towel or wipe. A variety of systems using accessory attachments can be used in conjunction with bottles, however, the systems generally require a customized bottle, which may be undesirable in situations where the same accessory is required for more than one task requiring the use of more than one bottle.
There thus remains a continued need for an efficient and economic system for attaching a component to more than one bottle. The presently disclosed subject matter satisfies these and other needs.